dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Side Part 1
"Wild Side Part 1" is the ninth webisode of the third season of the DC Super Hero Girls webseries, and forty-eighth webisode overall. It was released on May 11, 2017. Plot Batgirl, Starfire and Beast Boy were about to begin their picnic. Batgirl raises an apple in the air and saying the picnic is on and Starfire adding she loves to "pic the nic". Beast Boy then peels his banana, as he says there's nothing better than getting your grub on in nature. Just then a large snake drops down behind Beast Boy and eats his banana. Beast Boy notices, saying it's not cool, before realizing it's a snake. The three then begin to see a variety of zoo animals mysteriously attacking the citizens. The three of them then jump into action, with Starfire managing to rescue a man from being mauled by a bear and flying him to safety as the bear continues to charge, knocking itself out by running into a tree. Elsewhere an angry tiger begins to approach a little girl, who calls it a "furry friend". Batgirl then arrives, sending the little girl away, before the tiger pounces on her. Batgirl quickly uses the tranquilizer dart in her arm gauntlet to put the tiger to sleep. The little girl then comes back and pets the tiger as she says good night to it, with Batgirl taking her away. An old man then tries to escape a slowly approaching sloth, just as Beast Boy flies in as an eagle and carries him to safety. The three then re-group at their picnic area, pondering where the animals had come from. Lion-Mane then arrives with his army of mind-controlled animals, remarking the animals had come from the zoo. The three notice him as he expresses that he and his army were going to help Metropolis get in touch with its wild-side, then attempting to take control of Beast Boy, saying he should listen to his instincts and join him. Beast Boy tries to fight it, but to no avail. Starfire then knocks Lion-Mane off of his elephant as he laughs, exclaiming that he wouldn't mess with her friends, or else his fur would face her fists. Lion-Mane tries to beg for mercy, before trying to escape, as Starfire exclaims it wasn't safe for animals of high aggressiveness to be loose in the city, before firing off ray-blasts at him. Batgirl then uses her grapple gun to trip Lion-Mane up, with Starfire blasting the support beams of the band-stand he was under, trapping him. Batgirl then finally tranquilizes him putting him to sleep, freeing Beast Boy and the zoo animals, as Batgirl says that the dart would keep him sedated until the police arrived. Beast Boy runs over to them, complimenting them on their great heroics, as they begin to try and take the animals back to the zoo. However when they turn round to do so they notice that the animals had gone off. Characters Cast *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Khary Payton as Lion-Mane *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Gallery Batgirl DCSHG Trough Legs.png Notes *This and it's following websode make up the second two-parter so far, with the first being the "Tales from the Kryptomite" two parter. Category:Season 3 Category:Webisodes